House of Anubis: Cleopatra Mystery
by caster1234
Summary: Its new year at Anubis house which can only mean a new mystery. But is this mystery just too hard to solve?
1. Chapter 1 The mystery begins

*Patricia POV*

I dragged my suitcase through the huge door that led into the entrance hall of Anubis house. I could hear a chorus of chatting and laughing coming from the kitchen. Great, I am the last one here. Trudy came hurrying towards me carrying a tray of cookies and her arms wide. It was nice to be back.

I was right about being the last one here. Everyone was sitting around the dining table discussing what they did in the holidays. Fabian had spent half of summer staying with Nina and her gran in America. Jerome had gone to Spain with Poppy and his dad. Alfie had joined some alien club. K.T had spent summer in America with her family. Mara spent summer voluntarily writing for a local newspaper. Joy visited her Nan in Scotland. Amber finished her New York fashion school course and decided to come back to come back to Anubis house.

Eddie was meant to spend summer with his mum in America but his mum cancelled at the last minute because she was sick. So Eddie spent the summer staying with Mr Sweet. We spent a lot of time together over summer doing normal boyfriend and girlfriend stuff.

"So Patricia how was your summer?" asked Amber.

"Good what about you?" I asked. Amber then launched into a huge story about fashion school and how she missed home and Alfie. I wasn't really listening, instead I was watching Eddie. He kept nervously checking his phone. Something was defiantly wrong.

Once Amber had finished her incredibly boring story I went over to Eddie to see what was wrong with him. "What's wrong slimball? " I asked as I sat in the chair next to him.

"My mum was meant to call me," he said sadly.

"She probably just forgot," I said slipping my hand in to his. "How about we go and unpack?" He looked up and nodded. I took his had a led him up to my room hoping to distract him. I hated when he worried.

*Victors POV*

Those silly kids had been here for five minutes and were already make too much noise. But that wasn't my only problem. I had lost the ring. The ring was my last hope of creating the elixir of life. Someone must have taken it from my office. No, my office door had been locked and I only I had the key.

Maybe I left it somewhere? I mental retraced my steps. The last place I had the ring was.. was when I was fixing the window in one of the girls bedrooms.

*Fabian POV*

Anubis still didn't feel the same without Nina here. At least I had seen her over summer. My dad had paid for me to go visit her and her gran. It was nice to see her. To see for myself that she was really okay.

"I wonder if there will be a mystery to solve this year?" asked KT when it was just me, KT and Amber in the kitchen.

"I hope so! I don't think Anubis would be the same without a mystery to solve," said Amber.

I didn't feel the same way. I was tired of mysteries. Maybe for me Anubis wasn't the same when Nina wasn't here.

*Patricia POV*

My room looked exactly the same two brown beds, two wardrobes, light purple wallpaper, brown carpet and two bed side tables. Except Victor had finally fixed the window Joy broke last year. Eddie sat down on my bed and started going through my school bag as I unpacked my suit case. I looked over at Eddie who was smiling a photo frame.

It was us a couple of summers ago when I went to America with him. I can almost remember the day like it was yesterday. Eddie's mum had driven us to a lake surround by huge fields. We all spent the whole day there. I liked Eddie's mum she was really friendly. I couldn't understand how she could have ever fallen in love with someone like Mr Sweet. They were just so different.

*Eddie POV*

I couldn't help but smile at the picture of me and Patricia. The only problem was the photo reminds me of my mum. I was really worried about her. I got my phone out an again to see if my mum had called or even text me. I sighed, nothing. Maybe Patricia was right about her forgetting but my mum never forgot to call me before.

Somehow I managed to drop my phone and knock it under Patricia's bed. I extended my hand under her bed, feeling for my phone. I grabbed hold of something that felt like my phone and pulled my arm out from under her bed. I looked at what was in my hand, my phone and some type of ring. It was about a centimetre thick and had something engraved in it. I was just about to ask Patricia if it was hers when the door burst open. I stuffed my phone and the ring into pocket as soon as I saw who it was.

*Victor POV*

The ring had to be in this room, I thought as I burst through the door. Something caught my eye. Eric's son slipped something gold into his pocket. My ring! I opened my mouth to tell the boy to empty his pocket immediately but I stopped myself. I didn't want the children to think I was up to something. Instead I shook my head disapprovingly. "Boys are not allowed in girls rooms after six o'clock," I said sternly.

"We were just about to go eat dinner," said the red headed girl. I turned and walked out of the room desperately thinking of a plan to get my ring back, fast.

*Eddie POV*

I couldn't sleep. I was frightened I would have a nightmare about my mum or Patricia. Two people that I was certain I loved. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and started twirling it around. After, 30 more minutes of boredom I decided to go and get a drink.

I silently as I could I tipped toed down stairs, to the kitchen. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as turned the tap on. I swear I could hear someone behind me. Just as I plucked up the courage to turn round someone grabbed me. The stranger placed one hand over my mouth and dragged me outside. What was going on?

*Patricia POV*

The sound of someone walking woke me up. For a couple of minutes I tried to drift back off to sleep. But I couldn't. I wanted to see who was walking around the house this time of night. So slipped out of my bed and wondered down stairs.

It was just my mind playing tricks. It wasn't him. But I couldn't be sure. I thought I saw Eddie being dragged out of the house by a man in a long coat. It must just be my mind playing. But I couldn't be sure. I need to check. I didn't want Eddie to get hurt.

*Eddie POV*

I was starting to freak out. I had been kidnapped before but this was different. I don't want to admit it but I was scared. The freaky guy who grabbed me had led me just outside the house. I couldn't see very well but I think we were standing by a ditch.

"Give me the ring!" said the hooded guy. I didn't recognize his voice. I wasn't sure what to do. The ring must be important if he had gone to all this trouble to have taken me from the house. But how did he even know I had the ring? "Did you not hear give me the ring!" repeated the guy. I slipped my hand into my pocket and clasped the ring.

"Why do you even want it?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"That's none of your business. Just give me the ring!" he said. I had to no choice. I slowly took the ring out of my pocket. The strange guy grabbed it from me with such force and speed that I lost my balanced. I stumbled back forgetting the ditch was there.

I feel flat on my back in the ditch. I must have hit my head on something because there was a shooting pain in my temple and my ankle stung .My vision began to blur and the pain in my head increased. I heard someone say my name and then my vision went black.

*Patricia POV*

It wasn't my mind playing tricks after all. I had really seen Eddie being taken.

I had hurried out the front door trying to see Eddie. I caught a glimpse of him out the corner of my eye. He was standing at the edge of the ditch. I tall lean man in a hooded coat was standing in front of him.

I hid behind one of the cars watching the rest of the scene. I could just make out Eddie handing the man something gold. The man then disappeared as quickly as he came. I didn't see what way he went, I was too busy watching Eddie stumble into the ditch behind him.

"Eddie!" I said sounding concerned as I ran to the ditch. My heart began to pound as I got no response. I carefully eased myself into the ditch. "Eddie," I whispered quietly. His eyes were closed. His face was really pale and his head was bleeding like a waterfall. I gripped his hand tightly.

"Yaker," he murmured. I watched him closely his chestnut eyes fluttered open.

"You okay slimball?" I asked.

"Yer…. I bit dizzy," said Eddie clutching his bleeding head.

With my help, he eventually got out of the ditch. I gently put my arm around his waist and guided him back to the house. I eased him down onto one of the chairs by the door in Anubis house. "I am going to go wake Trudy up," I said.

"Don't tell her the truth say I was sleep walking and fell into the ditch," said Eddie sounding slightly shaky. I nodded my head and rushed to Trudy's room. Thoughts swirled in my head. We had been here less than a day and we had already got ourselves a mystery to solve.


	2. Chapter 2 Sibuna Begins

*Patricia POV*

"Trudy wake-up," I said gently shaking Trudy's shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she looked frightened. But her face relax when she saw it was only me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Trudy slightly sleepy.

"It's Eddie. His hurt. He was sleeping walking and fell into the ditch outside," I lied. Trudy hastily got out of her bed and headed down stairs. She stopped for a second at the bottom of stairs taking in Eddie. He was sitting on a chair right by the door. His skin was so pale and his head was still bleeding.

Trudy knelt down so she was level with Eddie's eyes and ran her hand through his hair. "Darling, are you okay?" she asked Eddie calmly. I liked Trudy; she was like the mother figure of the house. Eddie murmured something I couldn't hear. For a second I was scared he had said something bad but Trudy began to laugh.

I and Trudy guided a limping dizzy Eddie to the sofa in the living room. Trudy hurried of to fetch hot chocolate and the first aid kit. I waited till Trudy was busy in the kitchen before I asked Eddie what happened. "What did he want from you?" I asked him as i grabbed his shaky hand.

"H-He wanted this ring I found in your room earlier," explained Eddie.

"Did you see who it was?" I asked.

"No, it was too dark," he said. I was about to ask him more questions but Trudy came bustling in with mugs of hot chocolate for us. I slowly sip it as Trudy asks Eddie loads of questions about what hurt and how bad? I wasn't listening I was too busy trying to figure out what was going on?

First, Eddie found a mysterious ring in my room. Then someone snatched him out of the house and stole the ring off of him. But no one even knew he had it? Did they? Why was the ring even important?

*Victor POV*

Everything was going great. I found a way to get the ring and none of the children suspect me. "So I am a part of the group now?" asked the tall lean man in the corner of the room. I raised my head to meet the man's eyes.

I was stuck. I didn't really want any more people in the group. Lots of people mean more risk of someone finding out what we were planning. But I need him to do my dirty work. He proved I could trust him when he got the ring from Eric's son. "Fine," I said. Maybe this deal would work. I didn't watch the new history teacher walk away. Instead, I began marveling at the ring. My last chance at immortality.

*Fabian POV*

I could hear people talking down stairs. Why were people up this early? I heard my bedroom door creak open. I started to get a sick feeling in my stomach. I slow rose out of bed to see who was wondering into my room this early in the morning.

I sighed out of relief of seeing Joy standing there looking worried. "Joy what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I woke up and Patricia wasn't in her bed. I just came to see if Eddie knew where she went but..." said Joy I followed her gaze to Eddie's bed which was empty. I quickly got out of bed and took Joys hand. I saw her face freeze for a second as I grabbed her hand. But I didn't question it, I just needed to find out what was going on.

*Patricia POV*

We need to get siubna back together. There was defiantly something going to on. We need figure out what that something was. I heard the hurry down the sound of people stairs.

I saw Eddie wince and grip my hand tighter every time someone's foot hit the stairs. Trudy had decided it was best it take Eddie to the hospital in the morning after he started to seeing double and kept repeatedly saying he was going to be sick. For the first time in ages I was really worried about my slimball.

Fabain and Joy rushed into the front room and complete stopped when they saw Eddie lying on the sofa with a huge plaster taped to his head. "What's going on?"asked Fabian. It wasn't the best time to tell them what was going but i need to get everything off my chest.

I rushed towards them shoving them into the corridor. Both of them looked completely startled. "Patricia what's-" I stopped Joy be med sentence by launching into the huge story of what happened.

After i had finished explaining Joy looked at me and said "Does this mean Siubna have another mystery to solve?" I nodded my head full of excitement. Fabian looked hesitate for a second but then covered one of his eyes with his hand.

Fabian and Joy where starring at something behind me. What was behind me? Gingerly, I turned around. I think my heart stopped for a second. Standing in front of the door was.. was a ghost.

The ghost was defiantly women. Her hair was a dark black, her skin tanned and round her head was a golden crown. She wore a long following sliver dress, she looked like a queen. An Egyptian Queen. She peered at me, Fabian and Joy closely. "You are going to help me," demand the ghost Egyptian Queen. She rushed towards us until she was just centimeters from our faces. My heart began to pound "You will help," said the ghost. Then there was a flash of light and she completely disappeared.

For a couple of minutes we were silent. No one said I thing I guessed we were pretty shocked. It wasn't the first time a ghost appeared to us but the time it felt more scared than I would like to admit. "Who or what was that?" I asked shakily.

"I think that was Queen Cleopatra the last Egyptian Pharaoh," said Fabian. I couldn't think straight. But i was sure about one thing we need to get the whole gang together and figure out what was happening at Anubis House.


	3. Chapter 3 suspicions begins

*KT POV*

WOW. It was a lot to take in. I mean in less than a day Eddie had been nearly kidnapped, there was some mysterious ring and the ghost of Queen Cleopatra was roaming the house and wanted our help. Patricia had told the whole of sibuna to meet outside of the school just before first bell, so she could tell us what happened. "Does this mean sibuna is officially back?" asked Amber looking so excited.

"Yep! We need to figure out what's going on," said Joy. We all sat in silence for a couple of minutes. I was trying to link something together but my mind kept wondering. I watched Mara and Jerome walking hand in hand together to their next lesson. "So any one got any ideas?" I asked getting bored. Everyone shook their heads. "Well, me and Fabian could go to the library at break and look up Cleopatra," suggested Joy.

"Good idea maybe Cleopatra has something to do with the ring Eddie found," said Fabian. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Joy smile. It was so obvious that she still liked Fabian. The first bell began to ring and we all wondered off to our next lesson.

I noticed Eddie next to me. "I thought Trudy was taking you to the hospital this morning?" I asked confused.

"Talked her out of it," explained Eddie.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. His face was a lot paler than usual.

"I am fine," he said smiling. I didn't feel like arguing with him so I let him think he had won.

*Amber POV*

I had got another message from the New York Fashion School. They want me to come back for another term. But I wasn't sure I really wanted to go not with a new mystery to solve. Maybe I should ask Alfie what he thinks but he doesn't exactly give the best advice. Mara will know what to do.

*Eddie POV*

Great, I had a massive headache and to add to that I had history first. As walked into the classroom I heard my phone begin to ring. I smile crept on to my lips. Finally, my mum had called me. I pulled my phone to talk to her. But as soon as I got it out of my pocket I heard someone I'll take that. It defiantly not enough student. I looked up. My day was going great.

"I'll have that and I will see you here after school," said the new history teacher. I reluctantly gave him my phone and took a seat at the back of classroom. It really annoyed me that had taken my phone before I got to talk to my mum. There something else. I swear I had heard his voice before.

It was him. It was defiantly him. He even was built the same as the man that snatched the ring from me last night. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't really just burst out accusing him of stealing. I needed proof. The only proof would be the ring. I looked at his desk. Maybe it was in there. I know just how I could look without getting in too much trouble.

*Joy POV*

I don't know what I was more excited about the new mystery or the fact I was getting to spend break with Fabian in the library. I lent on his shoulder as we clicked through pages of useless information on Cleopatra. Nothing linked her with the ring. What exactly did she want out help with?

*Alfie POV*

Amber was acting even weirder than I usual did. She kept gazing of into the distance, deep on thought. I asked her before what was wrong but she just told me it was nothing or I didn't need to worry. "It was the new history," said Eddie as he rushed into the canteen and sat with me Amber, KT and Patricia.

"Mr Steward did what?" asked Amber.

"He was the one who took ring from last night. It has to be him they sounded exactly the same," explained Eddie. I looked at the others. We didn't know what to think? Our history teachers never could be trust that was for sure. Yet Mr Steward seemed different more trustworthy. "Are sure?" asked Patricia.

"100% sure," said Eddie. We spent the rest of lunch discussing our new history tell we figured out what we were going to do. Eddie was going to go to his detention early and look through his stuff. Patricia and KT were going to research him on the internet. Amber said she needs to talk to Mara about something. I was going to go ask Fabian and Joy if they found anything about Cleopatra.

"Eddie POV*

Luckily Mr Steward had left the classroom door unlocked. Gingerly, I opened the door and look at his desk. The chair behind it was empty. Perfect. I began opening all his draws searching for the ring or anything interesting. Nothing, the drawers were empty. Not even a highlight or a rubber. I heard the door swing open and quickly shut the drawers. "Take seat Eddie," said Mr Steward and then stepped back out of the classroom. I walked slowly to one of the desks at the front of the classroom at sat down.

Mr Steward was whispering to someone by the whiteboard. Whoever it was blocked from my view. I picked up a few sentence from the conversation. But only one stuck out, "yes I still have Cleopatra's ring". Finally the man Mr Steward was talking too stepped into view. Victor. Not only was Victor talking about Cleopatra's ring he was wearing it.

"Here's your phone, you can go," said Mr Steward. I could tell he want me to leave so he could talk to Victor longer. I grabbed my phone I rushed towards Anubis house knowing Victor office would be empty.

I could hear people talking in the living room of Anubis House. For a second i consider getting one of the sibuna to keep look out. But i didn't have much time, Victor wouldn't be talking for that long. So, i hurried up the stairs and prayed that victor's office would be open.

My hand reached out and gripped the handle turned it to the right. Yes! I slipped inside the office and began to sift through the piles of paper work. I had never seen Victor office look so messy. I reached out and touched Victor stuffed office walls disappeared. I was now standing in a tunnel I could see Patricia red hair in front of me. Someone switched a flash light on and out of nowhere a pair of gleaming red eyes burst out at me. I heard someone scream then the office walls returned. My legs felt wobbly and the room began to spin around and around. I couldn't faint in here. I forced myself to walk out of Victors office onto the landing. I saw someone walk towards. But i couldn't see who.


	4. Chapter 4 Ideas Begin

*Victor POV*

"So have you got any ideas where you slot the ring in," asked Brandon Steward.

"Me and Eric think you place it somewhere in the tunnels beneath Anubis house," I explained. I watched his eyes light up at the thought of the elixir being so close to us.

"Well what are we waiting?" asked Brandon.

"It isn't that easy the tunnels are... difficult," I said. Eric came bursting into the room. "I need to the ring," he said breathless.

"Why?" I demanded.

"I know how to read the engravings," he said offering out his hand. Reluctantly, I placed the ring in his palm and made a silent pray that he wouldn't lose it.

*KT POV*

I heard the sound of Victor's office door closing and decided to go have a look who was sneaking around. I saw Eddie gripping the landing rail so tight that his knuckles where turning white. He looked even worse than this morning. His face was as white as a sheet and he looked like he was about to pass out. "Eddie, are you okay?" I asked him.

"I-I saw s-something. When I w-was in Victor's office," said Eddie.

"Should we have a Sibuna meeting?" I suggested. Eddie nodded his head slightly. "Maybe you should go and lay down first. Cleopatra can wait for help cant she," I said. Eddie smiled and said he would lay down but tonight was takeout night with his dad. He did'nt sound over joy to be spending the night with his dad. "I'll go tell everyone to meet in my room," i said then hurried off to the living room.

*Patricia POV*

KT had gathered the whole of Sibuna together in our room to try and figure out what was going on.

"Fabian and joy did you find out anything important?" asked Amber. Both shook their heads. Joy was probably to busy starring at Fabain to find out anything about Cleopatra.

"What did you see when you were in Victor's office Eddie?" asked KT.

"I am not sure exactly. I was in this tunnel, Patricia was there and someone else. Then there was this pair red eyes just appeared right in front of me and then I heard someone scream," explained Eddie. That's why he looked so pale. My gripped tighten on his hand.

"Wait why were even in Victor's office?" asked Alfie.

"Because Victor was wearing the ring, when he was talking to Mr Steward. I thought there might have been some information in his office about the ring," said Eddie.

"I have been thinking about the ring. What if it wasn't a ring you wore but acted as a key," said Fabian. That actually sounded like I good idea. But where did the ring fit?

"Maybe the ring fits in something in the tunnels under the house," said Joy. I smiled we were getting somewhere finally. Just as Eddie put his arm around my shoulders, Cleopatra's ghost appeared in the corner of the bedroom. She looked exactly the same as she did before. The others who hadn't seen her before looked pretty freaked out and I felt Eddie's arm tighten round my shoulders.

"Your right children, about the ring being a key and the tunnels. But you need the ring, it has directions on it. Directions to the thing I seek. Get the ring and find what I seek," said Queen Cleopatra.

"What is the thing you seek?" asked Fabian.

"Why do you want it?" I asked her. We had had enough of people seeking things for evil.

"Why should we even help you?" asked Eddie.

"I'll answer all your questions soon as you find the ring," said Cleopatra sounding aggravated. The she disappeared as quickly as she came. I felt really confused. Why should we help this re-awakened ghost, she could be evil? But also whatever Cleopatra is after, so is Victor and his society. Maybe Cleopatra was the best way to find out what it was. "I think we should help her," I said. The others looked at me with raised eyebrows. "She must be after whatever Victor's after. She might be the safest way to find out what it is," I said.

"I think Patricia's right," said Eddie. I squeezed his hand as a sought of thank you for agreeing with me.

"Of course you would Eddie," said Amber.

"I think Patricia right to," said Fabian. After that everyone was on board with helping Cleopatra.

*Eddie POV*

I really really didn't feel like takeaway night with my dad after everything to day with the ring and Cleopatra. My mum. I sighed, how I could forget to call her back. I stopped outside my dad's office and dialed her number. She picked up after the third ring.

"Eddie! How's my grown up boy," my mum said. I laughed, it was nice to hear her voice.

"Everything's fine just about to go and have a takeaway with dad. How you feeling?" I asked her.

"Much better sweet pea. You still coming to America at Christmas?" she asked.

"Of course-" I stopped mid- sentence as I realized the line gone dead. At least I got to talk to her. I opened my dad's office door and saw him busily working at his desk. "Hey," I said. No matter how hard we tried these meetings were always awkward. I and my dad didn't exactly have a lot in common.

"I ordered Chinese," he said pointing to the plate full of Chinese food on the opposite side of his desk. He didn't even look up as I sat down, he was too busy looking at something through a magnifying glass.

I sat down and began to eat my dinner. We must have sat in silence for 20 minutes before my dad sighed and put down the magnifying glass and began asking lots questions about school. I told him lots of one word answers. I was too busy looking at the ring on his desk. It was defiantly 'the ring'. I didn't know if I could steal it from my own dad. But then again in a way he stole it from me.

"Eddie, want anything else?" he asked.

"Errmm yer have you got any sweet and sour sauce?" I asked. I didn't even like sweet and sour sauce, I just hoped he would have to leave the room to go and get it .

"Sure 1 second I think I left it in the staff room " he said. I made sure he was down the corridor before I lent forward and took the ring of his desk. I felt bad, really bad. Stealing from my own dad. I just hoped Patricia was right about Cleopatra being the best way to find out if Victor and his society were up to something evil.


	5. Chapter 5 Threatening Begins

*Patricia POV*

"Well that was easier than I thought," I said twisting the ring round my finger. I was really surprised when Eddie came in from his dad's office claiming that he had the ring. For a second I didn't believe him. It could be that easy but now I had the ring in my hand it had to be true. We were one step closer to figuring what was happening at Anubis House. Fabian came up behind me and took the ring from my hand. "Do you think the symbols on the ring are clues to were this slots in?" asks Fabian.

It sounds like a good idea but then again it's our only idea. Fabian held the ring close to his eye. "It doesn't look like hieroglyphs," said Fabian. We paced the ring from person to person. Each of us tried to make out what the symbols wear but they were to small.

"Maybe it's just-" Amber didn't finish her sentence, she was looking at the ghost of Cleopatra instead. Cleopatra's dark eyes looked even more threatning than before. They seemed to glisten evil.

"You work fast children. I am impressed," she said smiling slightly which only made her eyes seem even more evil.

"Are you going to tell us what you're making us seek for you?" asked Eddie. He came and stood beside me, putting his arm around my waist.

"In time children, be patient," she said flashing a wicked smile.

"Why should we even help you if you are not going to tell us?" asked Alfie. She began to laugh, like one of those evil threatening laughs. Eddie grip tightened on me.

"You have a friend, she used to go here I believe, her name was Nina," said Cleopatra. Why was she talking about Nina? This mystery had nothing to do with Nina did it? I started to feel a bit nervous.

"See if you don't help me get what I want, Nina's life may come to an unexpected end," Cleopatra said. Was she really threatening to kill Nina? Nina was half way around the world she couldn't hurt her could she? I looked over at Fabian. He seemed angry but there was defiantly a hint of fear to. Cleopatra waved her hand in the air and a wall of mist appeared next to her. "It seems you doubt what I can do to your Nina. Let me show you," she said.

Then all of a sudden the wall of mist change. It should a bedroom a girl was fast asleep. She had flowing brown blonde hair. It was Nina. How was that even possible? All of sudden Nina mouth opened and she screamed. She screamed like she was scared like she was in pain. The wall of mist disappeared. "Now you see you will help me," Cleopatra said then disappeared just like the mist.

"We have to help her," said Eddie and Fabian at the same time. Everyone nodded in an agreement. I still couldn't believe she threatening to kill Nina if we didnt help her. The mystery had just taken a very dark twist.

*Victor POV*

I was angry. More angry than I had been in months. I trusted Erica with the ring. He had lost it. How could he have lost our last chance at immortality? I doubted i could trust him again with anything. I had been so close to getting what i had always wanted.

"It's over without the ring. We can't do anything without it!" I shouted at Erica. Angry boiling inside of me.

"Calm down, Victor," said Brandon Steward it only seemed to angry me more. How could Brandon not be frustrated at Eric?

"You don't understand without out the ring it's all over!" I shouted.

"No it isn't," said Eric. I looked at him completely confused. There was no other way. "Before the ring disappeared I noted down the numbers. We don't really need the ring we can use the replica to open the door instead," he said. Relief rushed over me. Maybe it wasn't all over. I might finally get what I wanted.

*Fabian POV*

With the threat of Nina's death hanging over us we began working harder to find out what the ring meant. I and Joy had rushed to the library researching information as soon as Cleopatra left.. Not a thing. I looked at the ring closer. The engraving was so small, I could barely make out one of the symbols. "Let me have a look," said Joy. I handed her the ring. She put it down on the desk and began surfing through her bag. She pulled a magnifying glass and began looking at the ring.

"I don't think its symbols. I think there coordinates. Hand me a piece of paper?" she said. I quickly handed her a sheet of paper and she began to write down the coordinates. Once she was finished she hand me the piece of paper. I looked at it.

"Your just brilliant Joy!" I said. I noticed her blush slightly, usual i would have worried that she was getting the wrong idea about us. But i couldn't i was just to excited. Letting a smile spread across my face. We were one step closer to solving the mystery.


	6. Chapter 6 Solving The Mystery Begins

*Kt POV*

"I thought you were going a bed?" I asked Eddie as he came into my room.

"I was but Fabian gathering sibuna in our room. Something about the ring," said a yawning Eddie. I followed Eddie into his and Fabian's room. I hoped Fabain and Joy had figured out what the ring meant. I had never meet Nina before but from what the other said about her she sounds nice. I think if she was here we would have been friends. We couldn't just let Cleopatra hurt her.

The whole of Sibuna was in their Eddie and Fabian's room except Alfie. I went and sat down on Fabian's bed next to Joy. I looked over at Fabian I had never seen him look so happy. "So what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, Joy looked at the ring under a magnifying glass and the symbols weren't symbols but coordinates," explained Fabian. I was smiling to. We were finally one step closer figuring out what was happening at Anubis House.

"So where do the coordinates lead?" asked Patricia.

"We don't know yet," said Joy. Alfie came bursting into the room holding his phone. "I just got this amazing app," he said. He took a seat next to Amber. "You enter coordinates and it shows you were that place is. Then it tells you if there are aliens in the area," he said. I rolled my eyes. Alfie was truly obsessed with aliens.

"You're a genius," said Fabian looking at Alfie. Everyone looked at him very confused.

"We can use the app to find out where the coordinates lead to and find out the next clue," said Fabian taking Alfie's phone. Alfie looked really confused, Amber quickly explained what was going on.

"So were is the next clue?" asked Eddie. I looked over at Fabian feeling nervous and excited. Where was it? Somewhere close?

"The coordinates are somewhere in the forest of Anubis House," he said. I was really surprised. We had all thought the ring would lead us to the tunnels beneath the school But it hadn't.

"You have five minutes to get to bed, and then I want to hear a pin drop," said Victor from down stairs.

"We better go," I said.

"We will meet up at lunch tomorrow," said Eddie. I hurried at the door only feeling excitement about tomorrow lunch time.

*Amber POV*

I was so so so excited about the mystery. But I couldn't concentrate, not with the Fashion School in my mind. I wanted to go. I didn't want to leave and friends, the mystery and Alfie though. "Mara are you awake?" I whispered.

"Whats wrong Ams?" she asked me.

"That Fashion School asked me to come back again this year. I don't know if I should go or not," I explained. It felt nice to get it off my chest.

"You have to do what you want to do. Concentrate on you," she said. I nodded. I wasn't sure what I wanted though. I didn't want to miss out on the mystery. I wanted to learn new skills to that only the Fashion School could teach me, then there was Alfie and my friends could I really leave them behind again? I promised myself as I went to sleep to make a decision by tomorrow.

*Victor POV*

I didn't know if using a replica would work. I hoped it would. I had decided to trust Erica just this once. I did need him and Brandon for everything to work. Everything had to work. I would not fail this time. I would not fail.

*Eddie POV*

I was frightened to sleep again. At least I didn't have to worry about my mum anymore. I was worried about Nina, a lot. My eye lids started to feel heavy and I found myself awake in a nightmare. I didn't know where I was. It was too dark. I felt like the walls were caving in. _Help! _I heard someone whispered I began searching for the voice. _Eddie please help me! _Repeated the voice. I felt like the world was tumbling on my shoulders. A pair of red eyes came zooming towards me.

"Eddie wake up. It's just a dream," said Fabian shaking my shoulder slightly.

"I am awake. I am awake," I said sitting up. I was awake but I still felt like the red eyes were watching me.

*Patricia POV*

I was actually on time to breakfast for once. Eddie came in a little while after me. He kept nervously checking behind him as if some was watching him. Maybe being nearly kidnapped and shaken him up more than he would like to admit.

The morning lessons went surprisingly fast. I spent most of history watching Mr Steward closely, he didn't do anything strange. He seemed like a normal history teacher but sibuna new better.

By lunch time I was anxious to go looking in the forest. I rushed at of the classroom after the lunch bell and headed to meet the others outside of Anubis House.

"We ready to go?" asked Fabian clutching Alfie's phone. We all nodded and followed Fabain into the forest. Eddie gripped my hand tight as we walked. I began to wonder what we would find. Would it lead us directly to what Cleopatra wanted? Or maybe to another clue?

Fabian stopped in front of a large maple tree. All of its leaves and fallen to the forest floor. "

This is where the coordinates lead," said Fabain.

"Let's just look around for something unusual," I suggested. Everyone wet of in separate ways. I walked closer to the large oak. Something beneath my feet felt different. I t didn't feel like leaves and dirt but like wood flooring. I bent down and pushed the leaves away from the floor. Beneath them was a large oak door. "Over here!" I shouted. Within seconds everyone was surrounding the wooden door that was hidden on the forest floor. "How do we open it?" asked Amber.

"The ring," said Eddie. Joy unzipped her school bag and took out the ring. Everyone began running their hands over the door searching for a slot. "Here," said Alfie pointing to a ring shaped hole in the wood. Joy careful placed the ring in the slot and then as if by magic the door lifted open. We all peered down the hole, I could only make out a ladder on one side of the wall. I didn't now how deep it was or what was at the bottom but still I was going to go down it for Nina.


	7. Chapter 7 Traps Begin

*Patricia POV*

I watched Eddie closely as he climbed down the ladder into the hole. We had all agreed the order we would go down in Eddie first, then me, KT, Fabain, Joy, Amber and then Alfie would go last. I waited patiently till Fabain signal for me to go next.

I carefully lowered myself down onto the ladder rungs. I began to climb down into the darkness below. I had feel to find the next rung below me .I nearly slipped a few times. My heart began to pound as I think of what could be down the hole. Maybe it's more tunnels. I hope it is not a nearly dead body again.

Alfie shut the trap door and our only light source disappeared, which made climbing down even harder.

"I am at the bottom!" shouted Eddie. A sight of relief escaped my lips. At least it wasn't a bottom less pit. I stretched my foot out searching for another rung but instead my foot landed on hard concrete ground. I felt Eddie put arm around my waist guiding me in the darkness.

"I can't see a thing," I said.

"1 second," said Eddie. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He switched it on illuminating to tunnel we were in. I immediately felt Claustrophobic. There was barely room to stretch my arms out wide. The walls and floor were solid concrete and the only light source was Eddie's phone. You could just about see metre in front of you. We had no idea what was up a head of us.

Soon all of us were crowding in the tunnel. "There's dirt in my hair!" said Amber shaking her head and a forth. I smiled. All though I would never admit it to her I missed her whilst she was at fashion school.

"So what do you think is down here?" asked KT.

"No idea," said Fabain.

"Let's go find out then," said Eddie. Gingerly, we all began to walk through the mysterious tunnel.

*Victor*

"Erica do you really think the answer would be buried somewhere out in the school grounds," asked Brandon as we walked through the forest. I to had questioned Eric's theory. Wouldn't the answer be in the school or the house.

"Robert wouldn't have buried his most treasured piece to his collection in a obvious place like the house," said Eric. I prayed to anyone who would listen that he was right.

*Fabain POV*

I pulled out my phone and used it as a torch as we followed Eddie through the tunnels. They were smaller than the ones beneath the house. Hopefully, that meant they held less traps. I didn't want to spend another year at Anubis House risking my life.

We walked until we came to a large open room. It was completely empty. Just four concrete walls. Eddie nervously stepped into the room. Nothing happened. We all careful walked into the room. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up something were defiantly wrong about this room. "There's no door or anything," said Patricia sounding confused.

"Maybe the tunnel was just a dead end," suggested KT.

"Wheres Cleopatra when you need her," said Alfie jokily.

"Let's just look over every inch of the tunnel and fast lunch is nearly over," I said. Everyone went off in different parts of the room. I run my hands along the walls searching for anything suspicious. Why did the ring lead us here? What did Cleopatra want down here in an empty room? "Did you feel that?" asked Amber who was crouched in the corner of the room looking closely at the walls.

"Feel what?" said Joy.

"The floor shaking," Amber said. I stood still for a second. The ground beneath my feet began to shake. The longer I stood there the more violent the shaking got. "Maybe we should get out of here," said Eddie.

We all began to exit the room. What was going on? Once we were all out of the room and back in the cramp tunnels I checked my watch. We only had ten minutes left of lunch. "We better head back and come here after school," I said. Everyone agreed and we began walking back to the ladder.

*Victor POV*

Eric had lead me and Brandon to some kind of trapdoor. "Is this it?" asked Brandon. Eric nodded. I could almost feel the immortality. I was so close to it now. I knelt down beside the door. My eyebrows knitted together. What was that in the door? The other seemed to notice the strange look on my face and followed my gaze. The ring! The real ring. That meant a lot of things. Eric hadn't lost the ring it had been stolen but we had it back now. Most importantly somebody must already be down the tunnel. Once we got down there we would know who had stolen the ring from us.

*Eddie POV*

My hands had just gripped the first rung when I realized something. "Alfie, where's the ring?" I asked him dreading his answer.

"In the door," he said.

"Alfie! You were meant to take it out of the door before you closed it. So we could open it once we were inside," said Fabain.

"Wait does that mean were trapped down here till somebody opens it from above the ground?" asked Joy. Fabain nodded. We were trapped down the tunnel. Great. The others Patricia, Joy and Amber were all hitting Alfie for being so silly. But I wasn't watching them instead I was watching the door above us. "Guys stop," I said.

"What's wrong Eddie?" asked KT.

"I think somebody's coming down the tunnel," I said. Everyone looked up. The door had defiantly being opened. Not only were stuck down here but someone was coming down here. We had nowhere to hide in the dead end tunnel.


End file.
